This invention relates to novel and improved microcapsules based on acrylate or methacrylate monomers or oligomers, and a method of preparing micro-capsules from acrylate or methacrylate monomers or oligomers.
In the prior art, micro-capsules of hydrophobic acrylates or methacrylates are typically prepared by the coacervation method utilizing phase separation between gelatin and gum arabic, for example. This method requires a fine adjustment of the temperature, pH, and concentration of the colloidal solution. Additionally, the curing of the wall layer of micro-capsules undesirably requires complicated operation and a long time to complete the reaction.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved method of preparing micro capsules from acrylates or methacylates in a simple manner within a short period of time while eliminating the above-indicated shortcomings.